The Horsemen
by Izanus
Summary: 1,000 years after the Second Giant War. Annabeth Chase is dead. Sally Jackson is dead. Paul Blofis is dead. They all died in a fire that burned down Percy Jacksons apartment building in New York. Percy Jackson disappeared the day after the fire, never saying goodbye. And yet Percy never came to the underworld, so where is he? He is working for Chaos, as one of her Horsemen.
1. The Beginning

A/N: I got this concept based off of a fic by remarkables but this story is going to be pretty different from theirs, but I would recommend going and reading it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This first chapter is just going to be an intro so yeah. I'll try to update at least once a month, but I'm a lazy piece of shit so no promises.

* * *

A man stood alone among the stars, his clothing and his eyes reflecting the cosmos around him. As he walked through space, his clothes rippled to match the infinite universe around him. He closed his star filled eyes and expanded his mind past the very concept of time and space, searching for his greatest achievement, the Earth.

As he reached, he searched throughout its history, for those worthy of his blessing, and for those in need of it. As he watched, he found four people, both worthy and in need of him. The four who would carry out his will on Earth

The four who would become his Horsemen.

* * *

The first came from America, a girl, far too young to know the troubles she did, with skin as dark as the forest she ran through, pursued by her "owner." As she ran, she clutched one hand to a hastily bandaged gunshot wound where her kidney should be, and the other hand to a dagger that glowed a steady bronze, it's twin strapped safely to her pants with a makeshift belt, barely clinging to her thin frame. The only thing lighting her way was the light of her dagger, and the torches of those pursuing her

As he watched, the torches, and the eternal struggle of being enslaved, and, in every sense, the threat of death grew closer. The girl grimaced, before disappearing entirely. Even the man observing ceased to see her, only seeing her by the indents her feet made in the grass as she slowed to a stop, allowing her pursuers to pass her by, one passing within a foot of her place beside a tree. As the man watched she reappeared, and let out a relieved sigh, before sliding her back down the tree and, for the first time in days, allowing herself to rest.

The man appeared to her, and offered her a place with him. At first the girl was startled, andincredibly confused by the mans appearance, but as he explained himself, the girl once again began to relax, and she accepted his offer.

And so the first Horseman came to be, the one that would be called Famine.

* * *

The second, also a girl, came from a place called London, on an island called England. At the hour of noon, on a sunny day, when a child such as her, one born into a life of luxury, should have been enjoying time with her parents, or with her siblings, or even alone, doing something simple, like coloring a picture, or running around the house, this girl was doing none of the above.

At not even ten years of age, this child had been accused of murder, and the worst part was, she was guilty. But the circumstances were all wrong. A family servant, for an unknown reason, had decided that he had had enough of the girls father, and decided to kill him. The girl, watching the assassination play out, had unintentionally unlocked a previously dormant power within her. As her father died, her eyes shifted from brown to a startling blue, as her hair changed from black to white, and she screamed.

Her scream sent shards of ice flying throughout the room, one landing in the heart of the servant turned assassin. And so the man died, along with the girl's father.

The girl's mother fled from the room, terrified of her own child, and screamed for the guards. She blamed the death of both her husband and the servant on the girl, claiming she was a demon. The girl, meanwhile, cried over the body of her father.

And so the girl is now shackled hand and foot to a wall, deep underground, abandoned by all. And so she was left, for a long, long time, and while she was there, she learned about her new power, all the while mourning the loss of her father, mother, friends, and all the others she had known in her short life above ground.

After years in this cell, she is approached by a man in a suit of stars, aman who offers her a deal, a deal she cannot refuse.

And so the second Horseman came to be, the one that would be called Sorrow.

* * *

The third, a boy, came from a place called Ireland, but his family had moved to America when he was young. The boy was always strange. He never quite fit in, even within his family. But the peak of his strangeness occurred when he was no more than six. He was a child, and children make stupid decisions. His stupid decision just so happened to be sticking a fork in an electrical outlet. The strange thing about this was, it didn't seem to hurt him. In fact, it served only to strengthen him, and kickstart a hidden talent.

That night, the boy was left to sleep, only to be stolen from his home by a man who lit his house ablaze. The boy's family made it out of the fire, but they would never see the boy again, for while they assumed he died in the fire, he was in fact carried out into the night and given to a group of "scientists" running covert experiments on unique individuals. The boy happened to be one of those individuals.

The scientists locked him in a cell, one he would not leave for thirty long years. The experiments that ran on him tested everything that one could ever want to know about a person. His strength, speed, agility, stamina, reflexes, reactions to allergens, chemicals, and even some poisons, but above all, they tested the limits of his ability.

They spent countless hours shocking him with massive amounts of electricity, and what they found astonished them. He was able to absorb it, to an extent. However, they were always pushing his limits, so the boy spent years in unimaginable pain as they pushed the limits of his ability, eventually discovering that his ability extended to fire, which led to even more years of burning, intermixed with electricity. The boy spent years of his life in complete agony, unable to count the nights he lay awake, unable to make the pain that wracked his body go away for even a second. Eventually, during one of his hated tests, he completely lost control of himself, and brought down the entire complex and everyone in it with a massive explosion.

As he lay, unconscious, in the smoking ruins of the room that had taken so much of his life, he was woken by a man whose eyes appeared to contain the universe.

And so the third Horseman came to be, the one that would be called Pain.

* * *

The fourth, a boy with black hair and eyes the color of seawater, ran through the streets of New York, the city he once called home, running as if his life depended on it. He ran, but arrived at his home too late. A fire with an unknown cause had completely destroyed the building where his family had lived. His mother, and his stepfather, and, unbeknownst to him, his girlfriend, the woman he loved more than he did himself, had died in the fire. She had been there to surprise him, and surprise him she did.

When he ran away from the ashes of that building looking for her, he ran to Long Island, to their camp, only to find she left to see him. And he ran, he ran far, and he didn't look back. He ran alone, away from the people he once called friends, even family.

And he threw himself at every monster, every enemy he could find, trying to fight away the pain of losing those closest to him. For years he continued like this, until he finally broke down, and mourned for what he had lost. And when he finally faced the pain, something inside him broke, something he would have to work for many long years to repair.

But he never went back, because he was confronted by the same man as the others, and given the same proposition. "Hello," the man said "I am Chaos, oldest of the Primordials, creator of all, and I have an offer for you.

And so the fourth Horseman came to be, the one that would be called War.


	2. The New Mission

**1,000 Years Later**

The Horsemen have made names for themselves, names only whispered in the darkness. Everything known about them is no more than a rumor. They've been changing the world, but even them, with all their power, can only do so much. The world is filled with terrible people. These are the people that they fight against. The people they stop, with any means necessary.

Tonight, they will be receiving a very special message, one that will forever change the courses of their lives. Again.

* * *

Famine can be found, or rather, not found, passing through a crowded casino invisible to all those surrounding her. But she is most certainly not here to gamble. No, she is here for a certain man who just happens to own said casino. A vile man, he uses his money and influence for a little something called blackmail. He robs people of their possessions, their loved ones, their freedom, and their lives. Famine is here to return those things to their rightful owners. And so she makes her way, completely unseen, passing right through the crowds without a single person noticing a thing out of place. She makes her way to the man's office, and she stands outside, waiting. A minute turns into two, then two turns into five, then five turns into ten, until half an hour has gone by, before someone finally opens the door. She slips inside, and no sooner is the door closed than a knife is buried into the throats of both men in the room. The men die within minutes, but Famine isn't around to see it. The only trace she leaves behind is an open window, fifty stories off the ground.

As she sails through the night, high above the ground, she lets her invisibility fall away, and a small smile to creep across her face. She lets the seriousness of the mission melt away, and simply enjoys the feeling of being weightless, and flying effortlessly through the clouds. And suddenly, she is not alone. She twists in the air and glares at the intruder. The scowl drops from her face when she recognizes him, only to be replaced by a confused look. She alights on the nearest rooftop, and he follows her. "Chaos," she says, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" "I have your next assignment," he says. She looks at him confused, "So why didn't you send it like you normally do?" He hands her an envelope, and says, "This one is a bit different. You're not going to be working alone on this one."

* * *

He finds Sorrow standing over a dead body. The body of a serial killer who had recently been on a bit of a rampage, but a dead body nonetheless. The police will soon find this body dropped on their doorstep, with a note that says, "You're welcome." He walks up behind her, but suddenly, she's behind him, with a jagged icicle pressed into the back of his head. Then she recognizes him, and she drops her guard. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asks, walking back to the body. He hands her an identical envelope, and gives her the same explanation. She asks, "Why exactly am I going to be working with others on this? Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it alone." He gives her a sad look and says, "Unfortunately, I doubt anyone could handle this alone."

* * *

He finds Pain where he always finds him. At a bar, half asleep with a bottle of beer in his hand. He taps him on the shoulder and says, "I think you may have had a little too much to drink my friend." Pain responds with, "Oh I wouldn't count on that," before spinning around on his barstool. Upon seeing who it is his face splits into a wide grin, and he says, "Chaos, it's been a while since I last saw you. I finished that last mission with the terrorist group in " Chaos nods and takes the seat next to him. He give him the same envelope and the same explanation. Chaos turned to leave and Pain stopped him, with a serious expression on for the first time all night. "Chaos, tell me. What exactly are we up against?" Chaos turned back to him with a grim expression on his face. "We're up against a very old enemy, one who I blotted out of the worlds history, one who I hoped to never see again."

* * *

He finds War far beneath the waves of the ocean, untangling a young dolphin from the ropes of an old fishing net. He makes sure the dolphin won't tell anyone who helped him, then he watches him swim away. When he returns to the surface, he finds Chaos waiting for him. Surprised, he greets him with "Didn't expect to see you here." Chaos gives him a dry smile before launching into an explanation for the fourth time that day. He hands him the same envelope he handed the others, and upon opening the envelope War's face took a drastic change of expression, going from relaxed to furious very quickly. He raises his head and opens his mouth to yell at Chaos, only to find that he's disappeared. He growls in frustration, and mutters to himself. "He told me I'd never have to go back there, but I guess that's not possible anymore, no of course not, why would I be able to live a life of relative peace? Gods, this is so frustrating." He sets out on his way to Camp Half-Blood, where he will meet the other four Horsemen.

* * *

Chaos is now on his way to make his fifth and final stop of the day. He heads for Olympus, where the gods are having yet another of their petty disagreements. He strides confidently into the throne room, and all talk within quiets instantly. The gods all bow their heads to the newcomer, and Zeus inquires of him, "Lord Chaos, it is an honor to see you-" "Enough of that Zeus, I'd like to say at I need to say and leave." Chaos says, cutting him off. "I am only here because I need you to be aware of a certain threat. An old enemy has arisen, and he plans on destroying you and your children, and wiping this world clean. The only thing I require from you is the use of Camp Half-Blood, and that a new cabin be built there. My Horsemen will be staying there for the time being. I trust that you are capable of relaying this to your children down there, yes?" Without waiting for an answer, he turns and disappears, leaving them staring at the spot where he had been.


	3. Arrival

A/N : The third time trying to write this because I keep deleting it. Anyway, sorry bout the long wait, but onto the story.

The Horsemen began arriving shortly after the announcement was made on Olympus. Famine is the first to arrive, thanks to her flight. However, nobody saw her arrive. She lightly drifted in from the sky, quickly spotting the cabin by the woods, the only one set apart from everything else. The cabin was plain, brown wood creating a flat four walls. She entered directly into the main room, with a wooden floor and four chairs arranged in a circle. She looked around and saw two windows on opposing walls and four doors opposite to the one she had com in through. She entered through the first door on the left and took stock. A small room, one window above the bed, a twin bed centered with one table to the left, and a single chair to the right of the door. She sat down on the chair, breathed out deeply, relaxed, and waited.

The second person to arrive was Pain, and they certainly knew when he arrived, because he fell out of the sky, smashing into the stage of the amphitheater. He then proceeded to yell, "NOT COOL NOTUS." at the sky. When the armed squad sent to see why a person was falling out of the sky arrived they found a man in tattered clothes drinking something from hip flask grumbling about, "stupid wind gods", and "could have done that without you." When he saw them he smiled and asked where the Horsemen cabin is. They pointed him in the right direction and returned to Chiron with a rather strange report. As he entered the cabin he didn't pause or look around he simply made a beeline for the first door, assuming he was the first to arrive. He pushed the door open, walking over to the bed and flopping onto it. He didn't even notice the other person in the room until she stood up and cleared her throat. Rather loudly too, I might add. He sat up on the bed, and, giving her a rather strange look, asked, "And who might you be?" Without missing a beat she answered, "I could ask you the same question." He moved off the bed, walked up right in front of her and smirked at her. "I'm Pain. As in, you know, one of the Horsemen. If I'm not mistaken, this is our cabin." She glared up at him, not liking that he was at least two inches taller than her. "You're not mistaken. But this room belongs to another Horseman. Her name is Famine." She then promptly shoved him out of her room, the smirk never leaving his face. Even through the door she could hear his laughter. "What an idiot" she thought to herself as he walked into the room next to her. Smiling to himself, he tapped out a rhythm on the wall dividing their rooms, grinning at the groan of annoyance he received back. "This is going to be fun," he thought to himself before flopping onto the bed in his own room. In her own room, Famine was having rather different thoughts.

The third Horseman to arrive was Sorrow. She was the only one to actually walk into the camp. She entered through the barrier and walked to the Big House where she got directions to her cabin. She disappeared from the porch of the Big House and reappeared at the entrance to the cabin, her teleportation coming in handy. She entered, and looked around, observing their meager surroundings. upon seeing that the second door was open, she knocked on the first. The reply she got was a muffled, "Go away jackass" from Famine, who assumed that it was Pain knocking on her door. Pain replied before Sorrow had a chance to say anything, "It wasn't me, you idiot." Sorrow sighed and said "Well sorry for disturbing you I guess." All she got in return was a grunt. Already tired of these people, she walked to the third room and pushed the door open pushing it back behind her and hearing it click. She sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall behind it. She shook her head, preparing herself to spend the next couple weeks with these people. If only she had known how long they were actually going to be together.

Night fell on Camp Half-Blood, and the three Horsemen already there fell asleep. unbeknownst to them, the fourth Horsemen snuck in under the cover of darkness, really not wanting to be seen. War emerged from the water and slipped into the cabin. Looking at Pain's still open door he decided to try the one to the right of it. Opening the door, he saw Sorrow sleeping there. He quickly closed that door, he decided to try the one on the other side of Pain. Opening that, he saw Famine sleeping there. Closing that door too, he cursed quietly to himself. "Of course it's the last one I try." He went into the last room, collapsed onto the bed, and let his thoughts wander. He thought about his new comrades, he thought about the trip here, but most of all, he thought about where he was, and what it meant to be back here, and if there was anyone here who would recognize him. As a matter of fact there were a lot of people here who would recognize him, but not immediately. He'd find that out soon enough.

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

The Horsemen were (mostly) awoken by a loud crash coming from the main room of the cabin. Famine and Sorrow were out in the main room in seconds, War was up with a wary expression on his still tired face, and Pain just rolled over in bed. They all dropped their guard pretty quickly once they saw who it was though. Chaos had come to visit. Chaos said that he needed to talk to all of them, so War went to drag Pain out of bed. Once they were all assembled, Chaos faced them, and said, "It's time you learned what you are up against. The reason I've called you here is a man named Damien Mallor. He was once like you. A warrior on the side of good, on the side of light. He was powerful, perhaps the most powerful human to ever live, and he was incredible. He once fought under me, as one of my lieutenants. He was a sight to see on the battlefield. But like all people, he had his flaw. His flaw was arrogance. He thought he was invincible, and a series of wins on the battlefield only strengthened that feeling. He was attacked one day, by some kind of parasite, and he fought it alone, thinking that it couldn't hurt him. He was wrong. He lost and then he ...changed the man I once knew was gone, and in his place was an abomination, bent on destruction. He disappeared, and now he has reappeared again, and he is trying to awaken a power older than even me. I don't know how he knew it existed, or how he knew where to find it, I don't even know for sure where it is, but he did. And now he's less than 2 years away from awakening one of the oldest forces ever to exist." As he finished, he watched the faces of his Horsemen, as they shifted from surprise, to worry, to nervousness, and finally to determination. "The reason we're her is because to finish this process he needs two more things. The Oracle at Delphi, and a demigod with incredible strength. Here is the only place he can get both of those.

The Horsemen looked at him with shock etched on their faces. However, their expressions quickly hardened into determination. And as Chaos looked around, he saw something in them. He saw the will to survive, he saw strength, and most of all, he saw that they were ready.


End file.
